Love Taught Me
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Ryou's with child and he takes this opportunity to try and change Yami no Bakura; the father. SLASHYAOI
1. Love teaches

Title: Love Taught Me  
  
summary: Ryou finds himself with child. He takes the opportunity to try and change Yami no Bakura; the father.  
  
warning: male x male, mpreg, spoilers, Potty Mouth Bakura.  
  
fee fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a disclaimer. Not mine ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
One can forgive a child of being afraid of the darkness but one cannot forgive a man who is afraid of the light.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"You're pregnant." Ryou Bakura had been through tremendous ordeals in his eighteen years of life; being killed twice, being ate by a shadow monster, being inhabited by a pyschotic spirit from the past, and being stalked by Yami no Malik but he never expected to hear the two words that Miyukazi had just spoken. Doe-brown eyes widened comically as he ran a trembling hand through the snowy locks framing his cherubic visage.  
  
"I..I don't understand, Miyukazi-san. It's not possible."  
  
Miyukazi wiped his glasses on his uniform, shaking his head with amazement. "I didn't believe it either Ryou. When you told me you were ill to the stomach, I automatically deduced it was influenza. Then, you told me about the headaches and the mood swings. I was thinking a form of cancer but what I found in your urine was human chorionic gonadotropin." Miyukazi was oblivious to Ryou's paling face as he shifted through the papers on his desk. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a transexual or hermaphrodite."  
  
Ryou abruptly sank into a chair, holding his head in his hands in utter despair. "Just exactly how is this going to work Miyukazi-san? I obviously don't have the necessary organs needed to support a child like women do."  
  
Miyukazi chuckled. "If I wasn't a close of friend of your families I would probably send you to some government agency to be tested on." Ryou blanched. "Your body has somehow adjusted itself without causing you harm. The blastocyst is enclosed in a protective bubble." He showed Ryou a sonogram, pointing at a very tiny sac. "The bubble will expand as the pregnancy progresses to keep from damaging you. Most of what I'm telling you is based on my own assumptions as there's never been a male pregnancy before. The child will recieve nourishment, like all, through the placenta. Even more astonishing is that your body is going through this pregnancy is extremely fast. When would you say this child was conceieved?"  
  
At that inquiry, Ryou cringed. For the love of God, how was he going to tell his yami? Yami no Bakura would throw a mood swing that would put any pregnant woman to shame. Ryou sighed, staring at his hands in his lap. Bakura could hardly stand to be around him. That night of passion had been a mistake on both of their parts. Both had been intoxicated from a rather wild party at Otogi's. One thing led to another and the next morning Ryou was being thrown off of his bed by an extremely fiery tempered Bakura. Neither had spoken of it since. "About a week ago. Why?"  
  
"As I suspected. You haven't noticed that you've been gaining weight?" Ryou shook his head. He'd only thought the detergent he was using for the laundry was causing the sudden tightening of his clothes. "You're a month into the pregnancy." Ryou gaped. "It's going to take another eight weeks before you go into labor that being equivalent to eight months."  
  
Miyukazi disappeared into another room, coming back with a bottle of pills and a book. "These are pre-natal vitamins and are extremely important, especially with what we're dealing with. This book will help you deal with what you're going through and what you need to know." Miyukazi smiled as Ryou shoved the items inside his bag. "I know this is hard on you and I'm still getting over the shock myself but, you're bringing forth a new life; something men have never done."  
  
"I dont understand why you aren't performing experiments on me or exploiting my condition to the press." "Because, this is a miracle and I want to keep this to myself." Miyukazi grinned. "Now Ryou, the calendar in that book is necessary. You and the father of this child should read it together." Ryou held the snort in. Bakura, once he heard, would probably try to murder him. "I won't tell your family since it's your responsibility."  
  
"Thanks but...they don't even know that I'm gay let alone that I'm now carrying a baby." Ryou wearily rubbed his eyes. "My friends are accepting of my orientation but..." Ryou left the sentence unfinished, rising to his feet. ~But they'd kill Bakura if they discovered that he did this.~  
  
"I'm not forcing you to but you're going to need as much support as you can. Your body's going through the changes quickly and will most likely cause you extreme discomfort. I want you to come back at the end of every week for a check-up."  
  
"Thank you Miyukazi-san. I appreciate this more then you probably think." Ryou shook the doctor's hand. "I'm grateful that your being so understanding of my situation. If you were anyone else, I'd be considered a freak."  
  
Miyukazi laughed. "I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted to." Ryou cocked his head to the side in question. "Imagine what this would do upon religion. The Bible preaches how wrong sodomy is and yet a gay man gets pregnant? The world would be in disorder."  
  
Ryou nodded. "I see. Well, I'll be back Friday. Thanks for everything." Ryou left the office, trying to come up with an appropriate way to tell Bakura that he was carrying Bakura's child. Should he just come right out and tell him? Waiting for Bakura to find out on his own would only make him angrier. Ryou touched his abdominal plane. The impossible happened but how? The only answer could have been Shadow Magic but Bakura hadn't been near the Sennen Ring the night of conception. If Yami no Malik were still alive, Ryou would have penned it on the fiend as a way to get back at them both.  
  
Hesitantly opening the door to his house, Ryou peeped inside for Bakura. He wasn't present in his soul room so that only meant he'd taken physical shape and was either laughingly madly over historical documentaries, murder series, or Family Guy in the living room or out terrorizing the locals. Ryou pursed his lips, hearing the television blaring loudly. So much for luck.  
  
Bakura flickered his harsh eyes towards Ryou, upper lip curling in a sneer. "I've told you a million times to tell me when you go somewhere." He stood crossing his arms in front of his chest and leering at his hikari. Ryou flinched under the scrutiny. "Where did you go?" he growled.  
  
"The doctor's." Ryou called up on what little courage he could. He had to do this, even if this was risking his life. Bakura seemed to already be in a bad mood and this was just going to set off sparklers underneath his darker half's irate temper.  
  
"Why were you there?" Bakura asked, eyes narrowing a little further until they were slits. Ryou was up to something and from the way Ryou was shuddering, it couldn't have been good. Reminded Bakura just before Ryou betrayed him at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Ryou gulped, putting a table between them so he could have ample time to run out of the house and towards Yami no Yuugi's-the only one that could successfully duel Bakura. "You can't blame me for this, Yami, because I couldn't have done it and the only one that could have are those able to access the Shadow Realm and call upon its magic." As Bakura advanced forward, Ryou went in reverse. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Hold on. Rewind. Bakura furrowed his brows, staring at Ryou like he'd gained thirty heads. "Pregnant? How the fuck can you be pregnant?! I might not be from this era but I sure as hell know how babies are made and men can't!"  
  
Ryou moved to the couch. The bigger the furniture between them the better. "Which is why I think that someone used Shadow Magic at Otogi's party. They must have known that we....we would have sex." Bakura paused in his rabid chasing. "I'm sorry Yami.."  
  
"The damn thing's mine?" Bakura scowled. "I'm going to find the bastard that did this and kill them. Why the fuck didn't you just say no that night?!" He glared spitefully at Ryou.  
  
Ryou felt tears well in his eyes. This shouldn't have been as hard as it was. He knew Bakura wouldnt accept the child he was bearing or that this was half of his responsibitly. Ryou disappeared into the Sennen Ring, to his soul room, locking the door. Ryou'd always loved Bakura, even though he knew it was unrequited which was why he didn't deny Bakura that night.  
  
Ryou sniffled, curling up on the bed. This wasn't fair. Here he was carrying a miracle and the father could have cared less if he dropped off the side of a cliff. Ryou wondered how much harm an abortion would cause. What did it matter? He couldn't raise the child on his own, especially when Bakura would only loathe it. It would be for the best, wouldnt it?  
  
"Ryou?! Open this door right now." Ryou ignored Bakura. He would pick the lock anyway. Sure enough, five seconds later Bakura walked inside. "I'll disregard your disrespect this time but dont think about doing that again when we're in the middle of a conversation." Bakura transfigured a chair and seated himself in it backwards. "Do you remember that night? Anyone who was near you that has access to Shadow Realm? Shaddi? Isis? Malik? Yami no Yuugi?"  
  
"All them were." Ryou wiped his eyes and sat up straight. "All I can recall is kissing you." ~And bits and pieces of you completely destroying my clothes in an effort to get them off as fast as you could.~ "I just dont see what motive any of them could have had."  
  
Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to be patient. "All right. I'll harass all four of them until they tell me the truth." He slowly sank down beside of Ryou, not wanting to frighten the fidgeting youth. Ryou was truly terrified. Bakura hned. "I'm not going to hurt you so you quit with the hurt puppy routine."  
  
"You....you aren't going to kill me for this?"  
  
"I should," Ryou winced, "But I'm not. I should have kept my dick in my pants but you should have protested or ran away or something!" Bakura wasn't sentimental, he didn't admit defeat, he never admitted that he was wrong but, even for him he knew he had to take some blame in it. That didn't mean he was going to tell Ryou that. "What'd that quack say?"  
  
"He said that it's going to take eight more weeks for me to have it. Everything a woman goes through in a month, I'll experience in a week. So, about mid December I should go into labor. Miyukazi-san gave me a book to let me understand why my body is doing what it's doing."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Okay. You had better tell those idiot friends of yours about this. I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot." With a look that Ryou couldn't decipher, Bakura vanished.  
  
Ryou patted his stomach, though it was fruitless because the baby's ears hadn't even developed yet, and smiled wanly. "Maybe this is what Bakura needs. If that's the reason, then I'll have to thank who did this." Ryou settled back into the warm duvet and slipped into a restful slumber that was sorely needed.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou's bag, taking out the vitamins and Guide to Pregnancy for the Modern Mother. "This is fucked up," he murmured, flipping through the pages. Ryou would bloat that much? Bakura grinned wickedly. This would be entertaining.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I actually researched and my Ra, I didnt realise what us women have to go through. Adoption for me. X_X Now, since we're all feeling sorry for Ryou, review my story and make him happy. ^_^ 


	2. You just have to want to learn

Title: Love Taught me  
  
warnings: male x male, mpreg. Seto/Otogi, Yuugi/Anzu, Mai/Jou, Honda/Shizuka, Anzu bashing. ^^  
  
note: For some reason, fanfiction.net likes to upload weird and cut some things out so if anything is wrong, it's ff.net's fault. ^_^  
  
disclaimers: not mine ^^*.*^^  
  
notes....: I'm not in America. I'm in Italy but I'll try my hardest to get chapters out. It'll help me escape from my friend's wedding. ::waves bottle of wine::  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
If you can't stand upon the water I will see you on the ocean floor.  
  
When you blink do you only find the misery between the lines?  
  
Then take my hand and walk with me.  
  
Come to me, your sanctuary,  
  
I'll gladly accept the gift that I've been granted.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
-AFI, The Lost Souls  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ryou finished combing his hair, staring at himself in the full-length mirror. There weren't any noticeable changes in his appearance but he was aware that in women's pregnancy that during the fifth month the stomach was the size of a melon. Ryou sighed. There wasn't any possible way that he could go to school like that. Perhaps it would be best to tell one of his friends. Bakura wouldn't be there for him when the stress of the pregnancy became too difficult. The only times Bakura offered comfort was when Ryou woke from memories of Bakura's hellish past.  
  
"Ryou." The hikari hastily covered his stomach and tucked in his shirt as was appropriate for the uniform. Bakura casually leaned against the frame of the door, flickering his eyes towards his uncomfortable aibou. He'd spent several hours the night before looking at the pictures in the book Ryou had brought home. Though he couldn't read the words he understood what would happen from the images. Bakura couldn't supress the warmth that had spread through him when he'd went through the entire stages of the pregnancy. Ryou was carrying his child. Bakura was cold, sarcastic, evil, unemotional and a million other not-so-pleasant adjectives but he couldn't deny the way it felt inside to know that Ryou was having his welp.  
  
Bakura would never admit under the most severe torture that he'd actually imagined what his welp would look like before he realised what he was doing; then he'd punished himself. The welp, as he fondly referred to his child, would have his hair, Ryou's eyes, and Bakura's attitude but balanced by Ryou's caring nature so he or she wouldn't be an extreme menace to society. Bakura never wanted a welp, not even in Ancient Egypt. Children were irritating pests that needed to be reared and then when they were weaned from their parent's affections, would become rebellious. Bakura didn't like the idea of his welps leeching onto him. He would only be around when the welp needed to be punished. He knew Ryou would never lay a hand on his child.  
  
Bakura had gotten used to the fact that the only ones that could understand him were Ryou, Marik and Yami no Yuugi. The last two he would rather pitch himself off of a cliff into a pool of pirhanas then befriend. Marik, without the influence of Yami no Malik, was just as soft as Ryou and Yami no Yuugi was an arrogant bastard. He would always be with Ryou. He couldn't steal the Ring from Ryou because Yami no Yuugi would interfere and threaten to send him to the Shadow Realm and that put a damper on any possibility of him running away to another country.  
  
"Y..Yes, Yami?" Ryou fingered the hem of his blazer, not liking the distant look in Bakura's eyes. That usually happened when he was conspiring something. Ryou had been surprised that Bakura hadn't murdered him or in the very least demand he get rid of the blastocyst before it had time to mature. It gave him hope that maybe Bakura would stay by his side for this and be a part of his son or daughter's life.  
  
"Did you take your pill?" Bakura kept his voice indifferent. It would not do for Ryou to find out that he cared about his well-being. There had been once other occasion when he'd cared for Ryou's health. It was during Battle City and Ryou was about to be blasted by Cipher. It would have killed Ryou but he'd switched places with Ryou, taking the full impact and saving Ryou's life. Back then he'd denied the possibility that he'd done it because he cared for Ryou and instead believed it was because of he needed Ryou to steal the Sennen items. There was a trust between them that Bakura had never shared with anyone.  
  
Ryou caught himself before he gaped. "I did. Um, I'm going to go ahead and go to school." He wasn't prepared for the coat that was thrown at him. He slipped it on, giving Bakura a peculiar look. "Thank you." Whether it was for the jacket or the fact that Bakura was making an effort to keep him safe, Ryou honestly didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on in Bakura's mind.  
  
Bakura hned, disappearing to his soul room. Ryou felt his hope ascend to another level. Bakura didn't want him get sick. Was it because of he cared about the health of his child or was it because he didn't want to hear Ryou bitch and moan should he get sick? Ryou's mood plummeted. He grabbed a piece of fruit from the table as he left.  
  
As he munched on the apple, he thought about who he could tell. Jou was immediately ruled out. He would go spastic and run to Bakura with a knife threatening to chop him into little bits. Jou didn't trust Yami no Bakura as far he could throw him. Honda's reaction would be worse. He had given Ryou a set of rules to follow once Ryou had told him he was gay. One of those rules was to never have sex with Bakura. Otogi wasn't that close to him but since he was gay, unlike the first two, he would be more understanding but how could he possibly understand when he'd never experienced Shadow Magic?  
  
One of the girls would understand the pregnancy but he didn't want to hear Anzu shrieking at him and telling him that all homosexual were evil. Anzu was a homophobe and Ryou couldn't understand how Yuugi put up with her considering that Yami no Yuugi happened to lean towards the gay spectrum. Ryou figured the hate of gays came from Yami no Yuugi's rejecting her. Mai was one of those women who read yaoi doujinshi and wrote yaoi fanfiction so as a last resort, Mai would be perfect but then, she'd tell Jou. Shizuka too, who was dating Honda much to Jou's disapproval. Isis was in Egypt so that immediately ruled her out.  
  
Seto, though callous and as unemotional as Bakura, had become a close friend to Ryou. He, too, had been through ordeals because of the darker side of Monsters and Wizards. However, Seto's company kept him busy and Ryou didn't want to add to Seto's troubles. The company, combined with Seto's failing relationship with Otogi, was already stressing the young billionaire. Ryou made a mental note to send Seto some candy to let Seto know someone was there for him. Marik was just as busy as Seto with his own company. He and Marik were the best of friends, mostly because of their shared experiences with their yami's. As with Seto, Ryou didn't want to burden Marik with his problems. The only one that remained was Yami no Yuugi.  
  
Bakura wouldnt be too pleased with his decision but Yami no Yuugi was the obvious choice. He was a spirit of the Sennen items, knew about Shadow Magic almost as much as Bakura, and didn't have anything too taxing in his life that would keep him from helping Ryou. He went to school but only because he wanted to keep an eye on Yuugi. Ryou had once tried to get Bakura to go but was met with a glare so he never tried again. He mostly kept to himself, working through the sudden deluge of memories that had been awakened after Battle City. Ryou knew Yami no Yuugi was lonely and felt just as deeply for Yuugi as Ryou felt for Yami no Bakura.  
  
The Turtle Game Shop came in view. Jou, Honda, Anzu and Yuugi were just stepping out. Jou waved him over. Ryou calmed his racing heart. They couldn't tell yet. "Goodmorning!" Ryou called. Anzu gave him a dirty glare. "How are you?"  
  
"Alright. A bit tired, ya know?" Jou winked. Ryou nodded. Yes he knew that that was blatant sexual innuendo. "You look like shit. What's wrong?"  
  
"Anyone with Yami no Bakura living in the same house would look like shit," Honda spat. Ryou pursed his lips. They would never forgive his yami for what he did during Duelist Kingdom. There would be more animosity once they found out he was pregnant by the very fiend that they abhored.  
  
Jou immediately switched from cheerful to furious. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
Why did everyone think that Bakura beat on him? He did it occasionally but not like they seemed to think he did. Most of Bakura's fighting was verbal abuse that hurt worse then any physical violence. At least with physical violence the bruises faded but verbal abuse stayed in one's mind. Besides, Ryou wouldn't have fallen in love with Bakura if he was an abuser and he most certainly wouldn't have told Bakura that he was pregnant. "No. I'm fine. I just spent all night studying for that test in Chemistry."  
  
Jou groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. "I forgot all about that! I'm never going to pass."  
  
Yuugi laughed, patting his friend's arm. "Instead of spending all your spare time having sex with Mai perhaps you should study instead." Jou blushed, mumbling something incoherent. Ryou smiled wanly. Yuugi was only a couple inches taller and he had lost the innocence that he once had. Ryou couldn't help but blame Anzu for it. The hate was mutual.  
  
"We're going to be late," Anzu snapped, taking Yuugi's hand and walking ahead of them. Ryou resisted the urge to growl. One of these days, Yuugi was going to see Anzu for what she was. Ryou had liked Anzu but she became a different person after Battle City. Yami no Yuugi's rejection and being inhabited by Yami no Malik had no doubt messed with the chemical balance in her mind.  
  
Ryou stood, shifting from one foot to another, waiting on Yami no Yuugi. The Game King eventually emerged, dressed completely in leather. Ryou wondered why the school officials didn't make him adhere to the dress code. "Hello, Yami."  
  
The former pharoah returned the greeting albeit less enthusiastic. "Hello, Ryou." He glanced at the quartet several meters in front of them. "Why aren't you with them?"  
  
"I'd much rather talk to you." Ryou ignored the irritation that washed over him. Apparently Bakura had just tuned in. "If that's alright with you?" Ryou respected his elder's, Bakura and Yami no Yuugi. He felt Yami no Yuugi deserved respect and to be treated as the pharoah he once had been.  
  
"You don't need my permission to talk to me," Yami smiled. "Something's troubling you?"  
  
Ryou wasn't surprised. Yami no Yuugi had a knack for that sort of thing. He could tell when there was something wrong even if one didn't let on. "Yes. I hate to bother you but you're the only one that won't judge me or threaten to kill Bakura."  
  
Yami hmmed, looking at Ryou with the eerie hued amethyst eyes. "What has Yami no Bakura done?"  
  
"I don't know who did it but at Otogi's last party someone with the ability to use Shadow Magic used it on me in order to....to get me pregnant." Yami merely arched a brow. "I wish I knew why someone did it but it's the truth. I hope you dont think I'm using you but you're all I have. I can't tell my family or the rest of my friends and you know how Bakura is."  
  
"Too well." Yami touched Ryou's shoulder. "I will help you in any way possible. I promise that I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you Yami."  
  
Ryou felt infinitely better. At least he had someone now. Bakura might not like the idea of him spending even more time with his rival but he would have to deal with it. Now, it would be at least another two weeks before he started showing enough that he couldnt cover it up with clothes. Until then he would think of something.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
^_^ Reviews are YUMMY. Review again. :) 


	3. Love can change us all

Title: Love Taught Me

Warning: Male x Male, Mpreg

Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh

Summary: Ryou becomes pregnant with Bakura's child.

_ Colored by the sin that falls down upon us_

_We deep wandering down this dried up path_

_I won't let anyone touch our love_

_Even if that means defying the gods themselves_

L'arcEnCiel

Chapter Three

Ryou sighed, rummaging through the pages of his Advanced Physics text. "Useless," he murmured, slamming the tome close and shoving it in his bag. He couldn't concentrate at all. The library was empty save for the old librarian eating lunch in her office. His brown eyes flickered towards the section on Biology. There might be a chance that someone could see him read it but then, they might only suspect he had a project due on the topic. Gaining his courage, Ryou scanned the books on the shelf. "_The Reproduction of Animals, _no. _What a Woman Goes Through: Nine Months of Life-changing Events._ Well..." Hastily hiding the book underneath his shirt, Ryou threw himself at the table, darting quick glances around the library in case any wandering bodies came inside.

Just as he opened the cover, a hand slammed it shut. "What the hell are you reading this shit for?" Ryou gazed into Yami no Bakura's dark eyes. "You have one at home. Why do you need another?" Still not receiving an answer, Bakura sank down onto the table. "Fine, you want to play that game, we will. I had a pretty shitty talk with Yami no Yuugi. Why'd you tell that bastard about your condition?"

"I had to tell someone!" Ryou screeched, feeling a tad bit hormonal. "You sure as hell aren't going to help me through this! Why don't I just kill the damn thing and be done with it? Then, you won't have to feel responsible for knocking poor Ryou up and getting him pregnant. Another thing, just what in the hell did you do to the old lady?!"

"Calm down. Shit, and they say I'm bipolar." Bakura smirked, buffeting Ryou on the head. "I just stunned the hag, she'll be fine in a couple of hours. Hn, what makes you think that I'm not going to help you through this?"

"What? Do you think I'm _insane?_" Ryou's voice began to raise steadily with every word. "_You_ helping _me?_! Ever since I've known you, you've made my life a living hell. Am I supposed to believe you've had a change of heart? Don't make me laugh! You hate me. You might as well just admit that to me." Ryou kicked the chair he was sitting on behind him, hands bracing the edge of the table tightly as he gazed levelly at Bakura.

Bakura laughed. "Did getting pregnant finally make you grow a backbone? I'm impressed. You're cute when you're mad. I like it," Bakura purred, confusing Ryou. "Alright, I understand. I won't be there for you. Will that make you happy?"

"No!" Ryou yelled. "I want you to hold me and kiss me and make me feel good." The youth's eyes widened at his admission. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Ryou snapped his mouth shut, avoiding Bakura's face.

"Is that a fact? I thought I made you feel pretty damn good that night. I held you, I kissed you. What more do you want from me?" Bakura's voice softened. "I don't know what more I can give you. If you're asking for my heart, I don't have one to give to you. I lost the ability to love a long, long time ago. I can give you my body but even it's been used."

"Yami?" Ryou's lips parted in indecision regarding what to say. "I don't want anything from you. I just want you to be nice to me, be my friend every once and while. Now, you're going to be a father and I need to know if you plan on sticking around to raise your child."

"I can't answer that." Bakura, going against everything he stood for, reached down and touched Ryou's cheek. "I can't guarantee I'll even be here when the kid's born. Don't cry." He felt his breath catch in his throat as he wiped the saline rivulets aside. "You should have known that I wouldn't be here forever. My home's in Egypt, not Japan. Eventually, me and Yami no Yuugi will return there. What Shaddi plans to do with us is beyond my reckoning."

"I'll go with you!" Ryou cried passionately. "Please, don' t leave me here. You might be mean to me but still, you're all that I have. I just, I want to be with you forever. I don't care if you hate me. I love you and nothing's going to change that!"

Bakura hastily released his hold on Ryou, horror written across his visage. "No. You can't love me. You don't. It's only your hormones tricking you." If Ryou loved him...there would only be pain and Bakura wasn't going through that again and he sure as hell wasn't putting Ryou through it. He'd been there, knew what that aching void was like. Unrequited love was a cumbersome emotion to experience. The bastard had used his body and destroyed his heart. He wanted to love again and it would be amazing to have love with Ryou but he knew that it was impossible.

"I do! I have since we met. It's narcissistic to fall in love with someone who resembles you but you're not me and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, you're evil and terrible but you're nothing like Yami no Malik. You saved my life during Battle City and that's something I've never forgotten. Then, when I was raped, you killed the men who did it. To some, that might seem psychotic but to me, I'll never forget. It meant a lot that you cared about me enough to seek revenge." Ryou's deep, murky eyes reflected the amount of love he felt, scaring Bakura.

"Ryou... don't do this to yourself. I'll only break your heart. Find someone like you, a mortal." Bakura sighed. "I'll tell you about my past, about who that boy is in the memories you dream. If you want to know, I'll tell you tonight."

"A...alright. I should go back to classes. Yami?" Ryou asked as he shouldered his bag.

Bakura raised a brow. "What?"

"...Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ryou smiled as Bakura disappeared. Yami no Yuugi was leaning against the wall, staring at Ryou. Then it was true. Yami no Bakura did care for Ryou. The reason for his not exploring a relationship with Ryou was bullshit. Bakura's past wasn't sunshine and daisies, in fact, Yami knew that his past was the furthest from being anywhere near good. He was hurt in the past by someone he loved, that much was obvious but the only question was, who was it? Bakura ran by himself, always. He never performed any of his raids with another, he kept to himself most of the time...except... Yami shook his head. It couldn't be. The one who Bakura talked about....was him.

"_Who is that?" the pharaoh inquired, pointing at one of the prisoner's. He was quite a fine specimen to behold. Silver-tinted hair that hung in disheveled tresses to his shoulders. The deepest brown eyes that Yugioh had ever seen. Ivory-colored flesh stretched across a tall, slender, lithe body. "What's his trade and reason for being here?"_

_Set hned, curious about his pharaoh's interest in the boy. "Some thief. Not exactly much to worry about, my Pharaoh. He was caught stealing a first tier dealer's wares. Bring him here," Set commanded to the prison guard. The youth was thrown before Set and Yugioh's feet. "You, identify yourself to your Pharaoh."_

_The brown-eyed young man snarled, spitting at Set, earning a hefty blow from the guard. "Tell your dog to get off!" he spat._

"_Stop!" Yugioh demanded. "Who are you?"_

_  
"Bakura." An intense gaze between the two sparkled with electricity. _

"_Take him back," Set growled, landing a kick to Bakura's back before the guard hoisted him to his feet._

_Yugioh gazed as Bakura was led towards the other prisoner's. What was it about that boy that made his entire body be lighted with burning, ravaging fires? He was attractive and his appearance was unique among the other Egyptians. Why was he this interested? He'd never felt like this before. He had to speak to Bakura again, to see if his lips tasted as good as they looked, like puffs of honey..._

Yami no Yuugi sighed. He'd never realized that Bakura had cared about him. He thought it had been about mutual pleasure for both of them. Yami slapped on his happy face as Ryou came out of the library. "You look ill, Ryou. Are you well?"

"Yes, the morning sickness hasn't started yet though, I'm terribly afraid of when it does. I still don't see how my body will be able to adjust to being pregnant. I'm frightened, Yami. What if I die from this?" Ryou felt nervous and anxious.

"I don't think you'll die. I'll research this, to make sure it's safe. If for any reason you think you should abort your child-"

"I won't do that." Ryou held his stomach inconspicuously. "I care about this baby."

"Just as you care for the baby's father?"

"Y...yes." Ryou blushed. "Do you think he'll stick around and be a dad?"

"I don't know. With Yami no Bakura, no one can tell but I do know that he cares about you."

"How do you know?" Ryou asked sharply.

"I just do." Yami smiled softly. "Come on, we need to get to class. We'll talk about all of this later." Yami escorted Ryou to his Art Theory class before going to his own. "Bakura," Yami murmured. "Did I hurt you so much that you can't allow yourself to love again?" It was ironic how the memories started to return, just when Yami was coming to terms with his past. He's forgotten how much of a role Bakura had played. If only, he could fix the rift between them... If only....the two saddest words in history.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Taught Me

Disclaimers: Yugioh doesn't belong to me.

Warnings: Male x Male. MPreg.

Chapter Four

"So…when do you return to the doctor?" Yami no Bakura inquired to his Light, raising his crimson tinted brown eyes from the television. Ryou's mouth opened and no words emitted. Bakura ignored the seep of irritation that threatened to rear its ugly head. "What?" he snapped.

Ryou couldn't believe that Bakura had managed to tear himself from Myth Busters long enough to speak with him. Usually Bakura was engrossed with the show. "At the end of the week."

"…Do you want me to go with you?"

Ryou blinked several times. Perhaps he needed to have his hearing checked. Had his dark just _volunteered_ to accompany him to the _doctor's_? Ryou glanced outside. Nope, pigs weren't flying. Did that mean that…Bakura was truly accepting of the pregnancy? "That's up to you. I…I don't want to burden you with this. I can take care of myself."

"Bullshit," Bakura negated, rolling his eyes. "In eight weeks you'll be having a kid."

"In six weeks we'll know if it's a boy or girl."

"It better be a boy," Bakura growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest huffily, as if Ryou _actually_ had control over the gender of his child. "And it better come out stealing shit."

Ryou stifled his chuckle. Ryou had been spending the past couple of days imagining a happy, content life with Bakura that included their baby, a dog, a mini-van, and a picket fence. Of course, that was absurd. Bakura hated dogs, he hated vehicles in general, and he most definitely wasn't a picket fence man. Besides, Bakura couldn't work. He was a Spirit that had been granted a physical body. Bakura wasn't stupid. In fact, he was incredibly intelligent but Ryou couldn't see Bakura attending college and working a 9 to 5 job. Ryou was blessed that his father sent him enough money to keep him comfortable for now. It wasn't going to last forever.

Bakura's eyes softened as Ryou gently touched his stomach. A chill wound its way down his spine. In there was Bakura's offspring. Growing inside Ryou's body was a living being. He'd never had use for a brat, never wanted one but he couldn't disregard the feelings of pride that coursed through him. He was going to be a father and he was damn determined that he treated his whelp with more affection then his own father had treated him.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my father or our friends," Ryou said, visage so forlorn that Bakura felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Yami accepted me without question because he knows how Shadow Magic works. Besides Marik, I don't think anyone else will. My father? I can see the conversation now. 'Hi Dad, guess what I'm gay _and_ I'm having your grandchild. Oh, and the father's an insane Spirit from the Sennen Ring. Don't you remember the item you found on one of your Egyptian digs? Well, it has special powers." Ryou frowned. "He'll disown me."

"Fuck your friends," Bakura hissed, feeling strangely protective of Ryou. "And if your father loves you then he won't give a rat's ass."

"You don't understand, Bakura," Ryou sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "Being gay is taboo enough. Having a child with another man that isn't adopted is unconceivable. And, said father happens to be your near twin. People will assume the worst about us."

"Since when did I give a damn about other people's opinions of me?"

"I know _you_ don't but I _do_," Ryou rose to his feet and headed towards the kitchen. He wasn't surprised that Bakura was behind him. "I don't know what to do," he said, taking a seat at the breakfast nook.

"Who gives a shit?" Bakura sneered, opening the refrigerator. How he adored modern appliances and the convenience that came from it. He was still skeptical about vehicles, washer and dryers, and trash compactors. "I'm not going to fucking listen to you moan and bitch about this and you're not aborting it. So you better damn well get used to the idea that not everyone's going to like this."

Ryou gnawed his lower lip. Bakura had a valid point. Ryou knew he was going to love this child no matter what people thought about him. "I'm sorry. I just, I want to be happy but right now all that I can think about are people being mean." His eyes started to well with tears and he rested his head in his hands.

"No one's going to be mean," he snarled, setting a bowl of salad and chicken breast in front of Ryou. "Now _eat_."

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked as Bakura headed towards the door.

"Out."

Short and direct. His dark was always like that but Ryou had to admit that he felt warm and fuzzy inside. Bakura had _never_ been _this_ considerate and caring. Bakura used to abuse him mentally and physically but that had changed once Battle City was finished. Bakura had begrudgingly admitted that Ryou was his friend. Bakura fought his inner demons in order to be closer to Ryou. Ryou had always been in love with the Tomb Robber but he knew Bakura would never feel the same for him. That's one of the reasons Ryou wanted to keep his baby. It was the only connection he had to Bakura.

…

"Open the damn door, Pharaoh!"

Yami no Yuugi scowled as he descended the stairs of the Turtle Game Shop. What in the hell did that irritating thief want? To curse him for speaking to Ryou about his pregnancy? "What do you want, Tomb Robber?"

"That insult's a little old, Pharaoh," Bakura rolled his eyes as he shoved his way past Yami. "Besides, I have more important matters to discuss. What did my Light tell you?"

"Enough to know that you have no business being in his life anymore," Yami gritted through clenched teeth. Gods be damned, Bakura could rile him up more then anyone else he'd ever been in contact with.

"I don't think so. It's my brat too," Bakura glared at the hoity-toity leather obsessed twit. "I suggest you quit filling his head with bullshit. Ryou's made his choice. He's mine and I won't let you…interrupt our little love nest."

"Love? You?" Yami chuckled, shaking his head. "Ryou's your possession. He always has been but then again, nothing changes, does it? You think that everything belongs to you, even the people in your life."

"What are you going on about? I'm warning you, _Atem_," he snarled the name as if it were an offense, "To not turn him against me. As much as you might hate me, do you really want to see Ryou raise that kid on his own?"

"And what can you do for it?! Beat it to submission whenever it cries too much?! Or maybe"

"Stop," Bakura said in a deathly quiet voice. "All of you think the worst about me. Did you know Ryou was scared that I'd beat him into a bloody pulp once he told me that he was carrying my kid? I admit that I haven't been gentle with him in the past but he's the only mortal I can stand to be around. I don't give a _fuck_ what you want me to do, Pharaoh. I won't abandon him."

_You've changed_, Yami thought. Perhaps Bakura had turned a new leaf but that still didn't mean that Bakura wasn't a psychotic sociopath with klepto and pyro tendencies. "Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. If you so much as lay a hand on Ryou, I'll personally send you to the Shadow Realm."

"…Agreed. Do you know what's happened to him and how?"

"Shadow Magic," Yami responded, relaxing his guard. "There are endless spells that one can cast on a mortal's body."

"I figured that much," he said sarcastically. "Why? Who?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it and have no answers."

"Yami?" a voice from the stairs called. Yuugi raised an alarmed brow at the civility between the two. "I thought I heard Bakura. What's going on? It's six," he said, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"We're finished, Light," Yami said, smiling softly at the smaller youth. Yuugi nodded and groggily went upstairs. Sometimes it killed him to be so close to Yuugi but so far at the same time. A snicker snapped Yami from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"How long have you been pining?" Bakura laughed. "Never mind."

Yami watched Bakura leave the game shop with that irritating smirk of his curling his lips. Was he honestly that easy to read? Had anyone else noticed how he was desperately in love with Yuugi? Maybe that was one of the reasons that Anzu loathed him so vehemently now when she used to be obsessed with him. Had she seen the same love that Bakura had? Yami secretly wished Ryou and Bakura a happy ending. At least someone should be allowed to spend the rest of their life in bliss.

…

Bakura quietly glanced into Ryou's boudoir, not wanting to disturb him. He was reading one of his pregnancy books. One his hands caressed his abdomen. There wasn't a noticeable change in Ryou's weight yet but soon enough he'd show the telltale signs of being with child. He wondered the exact specifics of what went through Ryou's mind. Was he excited? Scared? Nervous? A mixture of all three? Was he ashamed? Bakura sank down onto the bed. "I didn't hear you come in," Ryou commented, raising his eyes from his book. "You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"No. What are you reading about?"

"He can hear. His inner ear's developed," Ryou beamed, face flushed a lovely glow that warmed Bakura from his toes to his head. "I was debating on putting headphones against my stomach and having him listen to classical music. Experts say that babies that listened to classical music in the womb were more intelligent then those that didn't. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"How do you expect to provide for it?"

"I'll work. Father sends me money. Um, I can hire a babysitter so I can finish college and get a good job."

"Why hire a babysitter? I can do it."

"Do you even know _how_ to change a diaper? Or to warm a bottle? Or"

"I can figure it out," Bakura snapped. "I'm not an idiot, Light. Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" he repeated, knowing that this pregnancy would be the real test for his nerves. Ryou was hormonal to begin with. Now he had a valid reason. "I didn't ask you a hard question."

"You…you took me by surprise," Ryou said softly, cheeks a brilliant shade of rose. "I'm not used to this."

Bakura frowned, tucking a strand of white hair behind Ryou's ear. "It took having a physical body of my own to come to my senses. Those first few years I hated you. You were weak. I didn't want you as my host. Then you betrayed me during Duelist Kingdom. I wanted to rip you apart after that. That's when I used to beat you to submission." Bakura clearly remembered those nights that Ryou would bandage his wounds. There had always been so much blood.

"But you protected me," Ryou said, blushing at Bakura's hand covering his own. Did his dark even realize he was holding onto his hand? "Although, you and Marik were the reasons that I was in the hospital to begin with. You wouldn't let my body take that blast. You switched with me just in time to save me. I would have died if you hadn't done that. I know that you only did it because if I died then so did you and you'd have to find another mortal to leech off of. It still meant a lot to me despite your motive behind it."

"Don't forgive me. I don't deserve it." Bakura lightly stroked Ryou's cheek, swallowing the lump in his throat as Ryou's eyes closed and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. His heart skipped several beats as the pure and utter serenity that softened Ryou's countenance. Bakura paused, stomach clenching tightly as realization dawned on him. Ryou was in love him. How was that even possible? After all the terrible deeds Bakura had done? Ryou's eyes opened only to widen at the confusion etched across Bakura's face. "How long have you been hiding this from me?" came the near growl.

_Oh shit, _Ryou thought, nauseous. This was _not_ happening to him. This had to have been a dream. Any second now and he'd wake to not be in this situation. He never wanted Bakura to discover the secrets he kept so tightly guarded. The tears were already starting to form as his heart palpitated. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. This was definitely not a dream. It was a nightmare.

"Ryou? Ryou!" Bakura snapped, panic deluging him as Ryou didn't respond. Ryou had a wild, crazed glimmer in his eyes and his pupils were dilating. "Fuck! Ryou! Son of a bitch," Bakura snarled, grabbing the car keys from the nightstand. He wrapped a blanket around the shivering body of his light. "I'm taking you to the hospital." As much as he hated vehicles, he'd be damned before he let anything happen to Ryou.

…

Hmm. Very wary about this. I haven't written anything from the Yugioh verse in quite a while. I left a cliffhanger! Actually, I'm still debating the turn of this story. I think my friend's pregnancy kind of budged me to write this. (Love ya Tabby!)

Please Read and Review!

Peace, Love, and Doughnuts!

_Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma!!_


End file.
